


Beauty & The Beast.

by HaleHounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Disney, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty & The Beast. Sterek.</p><p>A powerful enchantment is put upon The Hale Mansion causing young Derek Hale to become a horrific beast, burning his entire family and turning his staff into magical objects after Derek shows no kindness to an old woman. The only way to break the spell and reveal the handsome man within is to find true love. </p><p> </p><p>Character List:</p><p>Stiles: Belle.<br/>Sheriff: Maurice (Belle's father)<br/>Scott- Lumiere (the candlestick)<br/>Jackson- Cogsworth (the clock)<br/>Melissa- Mrs. Potts<br/>Isaac- Chip<br/>Erica- Fifi (the featherduster)<br/>Lydia- Madame de la Grande Bouche (the wardrobe)<br/>Peter- Gaston<br/>Boyd- Le Fou (Gaston's henchman)<br/>Danny- Phillipe (the horse/jeep)</p><p>By CC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Town.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
> A young man lived in a beautiful castle.  
> Although he had everything his heart desired,  
> The boy was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.
> 
> But then, one winter's night,  
> An old beggar woman came to the castle  
> And offered him a single Rose  
> In return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
> Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
> The young man sneered at the gift,  
> And turned the old woman away.
> 
> But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
> For Beauty is found within.
> 
> And when he dismissed her again,  
> The old woman's ugliness melted away  
> To reveal a beautiful Enchantress...

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young man lived in a beautiful castle.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The boy was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night,  
An old beggar woman came to the castle  
And offered him a single Rose  
In return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
The young man sneered at the gift,  
And turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For Beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again,  
The old woman's ugliness melted away  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The foolish boy tried to apologise, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
And as punishment,  
She transformed him into a hideous beast,  
And placed a powerful spell on the castle,  
Burning those who lived within and enchanting the staff.

Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast concealed himself inside his castle, never to age,  
With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which would bloom for many years.  
If he could learn to love another,  
And earn her love in return  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
For all time.

As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?

***

Nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills, it was the single most boring town in America...well in Stiles mind it was. Stiles was unusual in the minds of the towns people. His father was the Sheriff, his mother long dead. He spent a lot of time alone, cleaning their small home, cooking or reading books from the old library at the end of town. He was an intelligent teenager, almost seventeen years old, with short hair, feminine features and was prone to sarcasm, something that annoyed most around him.

That morning he got into his trusty blue jeep Danny and started him up, with the intention of going to the library for another book. The librarian was an old, kind man, one of the only people in town who liked Stiles for his unusual, loud and hyperactive personality. Stiles got out of his old jeep, aware of passersby watching him. This happened a lot when he was out in Beacon Hills, everyone knew who he was...the town was so dull that the sheriff's erratic kid was almost a kind of celebrity.

"Good afternoon Stiles! Back again?" The old librarian smiled and he stacked books into the shelves with a kind twinkle in his eye.

"Can't keep me away. Got anything new?" Stiles asked as he pulled a book out to look at the cover with a small smile. 

Stiles loved most books from factual on wars or plants to rom com, crime, horror fictions, but his favourite was an old book of tales about wild beasts from France.

"No, not since last week."

Stiles smiled and moved over to the step ladder, moving it over to the fiction section and running his fingers over book spines until he found his favourite, he jumped down and held it out to his librarian friend.

"I'll just borrow this one."

"Again? You've read it so many times!"

"It's my favourite," he grinned, pulling his wallet out of his pocket to give his library card over.

"If you love it so much...it's yours!" The old man smiled, handing the book back to Stiles, "Keep good care of it."

Stiles was touched, he thanked the man with an unexpected but appreciated hug before running out the shop, finding a bench to perch on, legs crossed. He turned the pages quietly reading over his favourite parts of the book for the most part of the morning.

Stiles stood at around half past noon and stuffed the book into his bag, making his way towards Danny so that he could drive home. As he approached the jeep his heart dropped and he sighed, Peter Hale was stood at the front engine with a sickly sweet -and clearly very fake- smile plastered on his face. Peter Hale gave Stiles the creeps. He used to live in the old mansion in Beacon Hill's reserve -it was more of a castle than a mansion, having been renovated from way back when the town was first established- until the west wing of the house caught fire, killing the entire family. His nephew's body was never found, nor were the bodies of the staff. It had always been a mystery as to what had happened, Peter had been burnt on his right side, yet he was still the most handsome and desirable man in Beacon Hills...well to all except Stiles.

"Hello Stiles," Peter smirked, moving so that Stiles couldn't get into Danny.

"Peter."

Peter moved into the space between himself and the younger boy, his eyes flashing as he smiled. Stiles tried to move to the side so that he could get into his jeep. There was nothing appealing about this man at all and Stiles hated being in his company. 

"Been reading again, Stiles? Wasting your time. There are so many more efficient ways you could be spending your time," his brow hitched up as he took another step closer, "and you go home so that your father can use you like a maid. Such a waste of childhood."

"My father doesn't use me as anything," Stiles growled through gritting teeth, "he's just too busy to do it all alone."

Peter laughed mockingly, "he's a crazy old man. Has been since your mother died. Beacon Hills would be better off with a younger sheriff...and you would be better off living with someone who appreciates your...talents."

Stiles clenched his fist as Peter stepped closer still, his voice as smooth and soft as velvet. He pushed the older man to the side and got into Danny without another word. Peter was a nasty shit, and Stiles didn't want to be in his company any longer.

***

Stiles climbed out of his jeep once he was home and walked into his small hallway, placing his keys in the bowl that sat near the front door and stepping into the kitchen where his dad was sat at the old, chipped dining table filling out paperwork. Stiles sat his bag on an empty chair and pulled open the freezer right away to find food for dinner as he usually did.

"Did you have a good time in town?"

"I got a new book," Stiles threw some chicken out onto a cooking tray with roast potatoes and frozen veg, it wasn't five star dining, but it would do, "Dad...do you think I'm weird?"

The sheriff looked up from his paperwork for the first time since Stiles had returned home. He looked like he was thinking of something for a moment before he spoke with a smile, "No, you're not weird."

Stiles sighed and turned on the oven gas before lighting a match and throwing it in at a careful distance. Their oven, like a lot of things in their house, was very old and in need of replacing. The young man turned to his father looking glum, "I don't have friends."

"Peter Hale talks to you doesn't he?"

"Peter Hale is almost thirty years old...and he's conceited and arogant...and he wants me to be some kind of trophy husband," Stiles frowned, wondering why on earth people thought he was weird for being poor and liking to read when there was a grown man hitting on a 16 year old kid lurking around the streets.

"Well don't worry. To marry him you'd need my consent, and I'd never give it. You're safe," The sheriff smiled, scribbling down something about wolf attacks in the reserve.

Just as Stiles placed the tray into the oven, the Sheriff's phone went off. He answered, talking and nodding, looking very serious. Once he hung up he turned to Stiles looking apologetic "I have to go down past the reserve, there's been an arson in the wood just behind the old Hale house's land."

Stiles sighed and nodded. He hated that his father worked so much, but it couldn't be helped. He handed the Sheriff an apple and bid him goodbye, watching from the window as he drove away in his Sheriff's car. 

***

The sheriff drove in silence. The roads through the reserve were long and tough for a car, it was mostly forest, very easy to get lost. The sun was gone from the sky now, making the Sheriff's headlights the only light that pierced the forest. The trees seemed to be getting closer together, the car was starting to scrape against trees with its side-view mirrors. The sheriff sighed and stopped the car, climbing out to look around. He'd definitely taken a wrong turn at some point back on the road. He walked forward a couple paces, trying to figure out roughly where he was, how far away he was from a road or the old Hale mansion. 

That's when he heard the growling. His heart skipped a beat as he turned back round to face his sheriff's car. Three wolves stood, staring at him, their teeth bared. He'd heard stories from Stiles that wolves were scared of humans, that if they saw one they would run...unless they were very, very hungry and in their pack. He backed away the the car slowly, hoping if he didn't startle the wolves then they would stay there. He was wrong. With a loud bark the alpha moved forward, his beta's following suit. The sheriff turned on his heel and ran through the foliage as fast as his old legs could take him. He tripped as he came to giant, black steel gates, which opened as he collided with them. The sheriff slammed the games shut on the wolves, locking the massive steel bar and running towards the mansions giant wooden doors, pushing one open reluctantly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out to the empty entrance hall, his voice echoing across the marble walls.

A clock sat on a shelf next to an unlit candle, both unnoticed by the sheriff, both trying their very hardest not to move. They had been staff for the Hale family before a power enchantment had been placed upon the castle. The master and his family burned in the west wing, young Peter Hale had escaped and never returned. He had no idea that his nephew had caused the death of his family, nor did he know that there was still life inside the castle gates.

The candlestick opened his wax mouth and muttered as quietly as he could manage "The sheriff must have gotten lost in the woods." The candlestick had been a kind boy, the late masters personal hand. Now he 'belonged' to the master's spoiled and temper-mental son until the spell was lifted, a job had turned him into a slave.

The clock turned to his candlestick friend, a frown etched across his face as his dials twitched nervously "Keep quiet! I'm sure he'll leave."

"I'm sorry to just...walk in." The sheriff called out, just in case there were squators...or worse inside the castle "there were wolves...I wondered if I could stay the night?" He listened to the silence, there couldn't possibly be anyone there, the gates were usually locked. Then again, he managed to get inside.

"Not a word Scott, I'm warning you."

The candlestick frowned and stared at the old sheriff as if he were a lost puppy, Scott always had problems with things like this. He was just too kind for his own good. It infuriated the clock, who had been a lot tougher as a human. He was the master's secretary, scheduled all his appiontments and made sure he kept them. He had to be rough and bossy in his old job.

"Have a heart, Jackson. He seems nice."

The clock shoved his handle across Scott's mouth, Scott moved his smaller candle hand over and lit it with a blaze of orange light so that it burnt his companions hand. Jackson cried out in pain and threw his brass hand into his mouth, a tear streaking his glass cheek.

"You are welcome to stay a night, Sheriff!" Scott called out with a dopey grin across his face.

"Who said that? Where are you?!" The sheriff reached for his torch, but it was missing. Darn, it must have fallen outside.

He moved over to a shelf where a dimly light candlestick was sat next to a clock and lifted it into the air in hope of finding the man who had offered his hospitality. There was a light tapping on his shoulder as the voice filled the hall again.

"Up here!"

The sheriff turned his head to the candlestick and called out in surprise as he spotted the facial features that were etched into the wax. His eyes grew wide with amazement. What kind of trick was this? Was it the guys at the station playing a prank on him? Had Stiles set all this up as a big joke?

"Now look what you've done!" There was a crash and the sheriff moved the candle to see a clock walked towards them, arms crossed and looking angry.

"Oh wow...this is incredible!" The sheriff bent down picking up the small clock and shaking him in an attempt to figure out how he worked.

"Put me down! Stop," Jackson spat, shaking in the mans hand, trying to wriggle free.

"Sorry!" 

The sheriff lowered both...men? He was shaking from the cold and zipped his jacket up closer to his chest. The young candlestick blew out one of his hand's candles before pulling at the sheriff's trouser fabric, asking him to go and warm himself by the fire. The room the sheriff was directed to was giant with tapestry covered walls and old, elegant sofa's for one to perch on. The fireplace was made out of the most beautiful marble the sheriff had ever seen, filled with logs and coal. The sheriff sat in a large armchair next to the fire as Scott set it ablaze.

"No! That's our masters chair!" Jackson shouted, running over with fright in his features. Their new master was scary, hideous. Nothing at all like his dead father.

A footstool barked happily and ran over to the sheriff, jumping under his legs to prop them up. An elegant white coat rack took his coat into her arms and stalked off with a proud grin on her face. The sheriff was sure he'd been slipped some kind of powerful drug, he sat in awe of everything going on around him. Such service.

Melissa ordered the tea trolley to hurry up and get into the main lounge. She hadn't served tea to anyone other than the new master in five years, and she was excited to do so. She stood up straight, pushed out her spout and smiled at the kind eyed man before her.

"Spot of tea?" 

"No! No tea Melissa!!" Jackson groaned, knowing there wasn't much he could do to stop this. Everyone was too excited by the strangers presence.

Melissa poured some tea into the smallest teacup on the trolley, little Isaac. He was shy and quiet most times, simple minded like a child, yet strong and very brave. He had been her 16 year old apprentice when the spell was cast on the castle, she was training him up good to be a kitchen manager. Now he was stuck as teacup, and she was doomed to forever be a teapot. The sheriff took a hold of Isaac and sipped from him cautiously, scared to hurt the child. Suddenly a massive gust of wind filled the room as the west door burst open. The wind extinguished Scott's flames and the fireplace, casting the room into darkness. Melissa began to shake, Isaac dived back onto the trolley to hide behind the teapot. The candlestick and the clock backed away and the footstool cowered behind the armchair.

A giant beast stalked into the room on all fours, his body was covered in dark hair, his face looked like a wolves. His eyes sparkled a green colour, but there was no kindness, no love hidden behind them. They were dark and cold. The great beast opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth, he spoke with an emotionless, deep voice that rumbled and echoed throughout the old castle.

"There is a stranger in my home."

"I can e-explain master" Scott began, his voice shaking "he was lost, in danger."

The beast let out a deafening growl to shut up his personal hand. He turned to the man in the armchair, who was looking at him horror struck. His hands shaking furiously.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"T-the Sheriff...of Beacon Hills...I was lost," the sheriff was almost embarrassed of his fear, he had a gun, he could shoot this beast with one shot. His hand moved quickly to his gun holster, pulling out the black object.

"Come to kill the beast?!" The beast shouted as he dived at the Sheriff, throwing him to the ground and picking up the gun with his enormous paw, throwing it out of the way.

"No...I just needed a place to stay the night," The sheriff groaned, nursing a pain that was spreading up his arm.

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

With that the beast grabbed onto the neck of the Sheriff's shirt and threw him over his shoulder, taking him back into the entrance hall and up the stairs towards the tower. If he wanted a place to stay, then stay he would...as the beast's prisoner.


	2. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' father is missing...
> 
> Meeting The Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot a disclaimer in chapter one.
> 
> So here we go:
> 
> The prologue is from the Disney movie and doesn't belong to me, I made a few changes so that it would fit in with this fic but that is all.
> 
> The basic story line belongs to the Grimm brothers and Walt Disney, I have simply changed it to tie in with Teen Wolf, some events may vary from the actual movie. Timeline etc.
> 
> I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters, they are Jeff Davis' creations. Cause he's a genious.
> 
> There we go! :)

Stiles sat at the table with his nose inches away from the pages of his new book. It was the next morning and he assumed his father had came home while he slept, only to start work again before Stiles was even awake. It wasn't the first time this had happened, so there was nothing off about the lack of Sheriff in the house this morning. There was a knock at the door moments later and Stiles sighed, setting aside his book and getting up to look through the peep hole in the door. Peter Hale was stood peering at the door impatiently, in his best...suit?!

Stiles groaned and opened the door, "Peter, what a...surprise."

Peter smirked and pushed his way into the small house "Well I am full of surprises Stiles. This is the day your dreams come true!"

The two moved into the kitchen where Peter pulled open the fridge, helping himself to orange juice and leaning his muddy boots on the kitchen table.

"You're leaving town?"

"Picture this Stiles, you and I living in a big house, all the money you could ever need. Children, dogs."

Stiles rolled his eyes, snatching the carton of juice from Peter and stuffing it back into the fridge "I'd rather not picture it."

Peter stood up, pressing Stiles into the wall. Stiles pushed his own head back as far away from Peter's as he could. 

"C'mon Stiles, I have everything you could ever desire. All you need to do is say you'll marry me as soon as you're of age."

Stiles pushed Peter away from him, opening the front door and gesturing him outside. Peter reluctantly followed, watching Stiles closely for an answer. Stiles face went red as they stood out on the porch.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I'm just not good enough for you," he dived back inside and slammed the door shut, laughing and shaking his head. How completely ridiculous it was for Peter to think that his life insurance money from his dead family and the promise of a big house would make him want to become some sort of house husband.

Peter growled under his breath and stalked back to his car where his assistant was sat going through work files. The younger, stubby man looked up as Peter climbed in.

"So how'd it go?"

Peter groaned and started the car "he will marry me. I have no doubt about that."

***

Stiles phone started to ring from the kitchen as he stood in the hallway, he turned and walked into the dull kitchen, picking up the cell and pushing it to his ear. It was the Sheriff station asking why his father hadn't come into work. Stiles ran upstairs and pushed open the wooden door to his fathers empty bedroom. Where was he? A horrible feeling erupted in the pit of Stiles stomach as he threw on a jacket and ran out to his jeep. He had to find his father, he had to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

"Danny we need to find dad," Stiles said more to himself as he started up his trusty blue jeep and drove out towards Beacon Hills Reserve.

The sun was shielded by the trees, making it seem slightly darker than it was. Stiles bit his lip as he finally came across his fathers sheriff car wedged between a few trees, the door was still open and the paint was scratched. Stiles stopped his jeep and climbed out, walking out past the sheriff car in the direction it was facing. After a few minutes walking he came across the Hale mansions giant black gates, they were locked so he put a foot on the first bar, climbing clumsily over until he was around five foot from the ground on the mansion's side of the gate. He let himself drop to the ground with a thud then moved towards the house. Something crunched underneath his foot, he stopped and bent down, picking up his fathers torch.

"Dad..."

***

Jackson crossed his clockwork brass arms angrily and turned to Scott with an unamused frown. The candlestick walked on innocently.

"You just had to invite a stranger into the castle didn't you. Idiot."

"I was just being friendly!" Scott said defensively.

Stiles pushed open the Mansions giant doors and stepped into the magnificent entrance hall. He gasped as he moved over towards the grand staircase, taking the steps slowly.

"Dad...?"

Melissa stood next to a large pot of boiling water, telling different utensils to add different herbs and spices into the mix. Isaac came hopping into the kitchen, out of breath and over excited. 

"MRS McCALL?!" He shouted, sliding across the tiled floor until he was next to the old stove, "Mrs McCall there's a teenage boy in the castle!"

Melissa laughed and pushed carrots into the boiling pot with her spout, "don't tell stories Isaac, and help me with masters soup."

A small hand-held feather duster named Erica came bristling into the kitchen, her black and white feathers sweeping up dust as she went. She had been one of the castle's maids. She stopped beside Isaac, also out of breath, "Mrs McCall, there's a teenage boy in the castle!"

Isaac looked back at the teapot smugly "told you!"

Back on the first floor Jackson was still insulting Scott as they stalked in the direction of the east wing staircase to get to the kitchens. All of a sudden a teenage boy cut across them, shouting for his father. The two stopped in their tracks, Jackson gasping. Scott ran after Stiles, poking his head round the corner.

"A boy!"

"Yes, I know it's a boy," Jackson snapped, unamused as he caught up with Scott.

"But Jackson, what if he's the one? Come to break the spell."

The candlestick and clock chased after the young man as he opened an old looking door to reveal a dark, stone staircase. Stiles took a deep breath and walked slowly up the staircase, his hands shaking. This staircase lead to the old castle's tower, it had been built as a place to keep prisoners and hadn't been renovated when the Hale's moved in, as an ode to the prisoners who would have lived and died there.

"Dad?" Stiles called out again, his voice trembling.

"Stiles?! How did you find me" The Sheriff shouted out from his holding cell.

Stiles grabbed at his father through the bars, he looked pale and ill. The cell was locked and he couldn't see a key anywhere nearby.

"Dad you're sweating, I need to get you out of here!"

"No, leave now! It's dangerous," the Sheriff ordered, it seemed he was finding it hard to catch his breath.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Suddenly Stiles was grabbed from behind and spun round, something large was stood in front of him but he couldn't make out what it was in the dark of the tower. There was only one beam of light in the room.

"Get out of here!" The man growled.

Stiles was shaking, he wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't scared, "My dad's sick, you have to let me take him home!"

"He shouldn't have trespassed then."

"Please, let him go, he could be dying! His heart is weak!" Stiles could feel tears escaping their way down his cheeks.

The man growled...like actually growled. Who even does that? It sort of reminded him of Peter a little bit. He got this unusual tugging feeling in his chest. Was this the missing nephew? Stiles could remember him, he was arrogant, a bully, 21 years old. He walked around Beacon Hills like he had owned the place, and when he went missing nobody missed him.

"Please, I'll do anything! Take me instead and let him go! You'll still have your prisoner."

"NO! Stiles!!"

The man stepped into the light, his beastly form revealed to Stiles. Stiles gasped and backed away, it was horrific, like a great wolf. The beast was speaking, making him promise to stay forever. Stiles was scared, he didn't want to stay, he wanted to go home and read his book out on the porch. He heard his dad behind him, begging him to leave. His sheriff father who was ill, scared.

"I'll stay." He said, shutting his eyes tight so that he didn't have to look at the beast, tears falling from his eyes.

The beast unlocked the cell, grabbing the Sheriff by the scruff of his neck, Stiles froze, his whole body shaking as the beast dragged his father out of the room.

"No! Wait!" Stiles found his feet, running to the door, but he was too late. The beast had locked him in the dark, empty tower. He fell to the ground and cried.

"Please! Let my son go!" The sheriff shouted as he was man handled out of the castle gates.

"He is not your concern anymore," the beast growled, turning and stalking back to the castle.

"Master Derek?" Scott said loudly as the beast bounded back into the mansion, slamming the door shut as came in.

"WHAT?"

"I was just thinking, if he's staying maybe you should give him a room?" Derek turned to Scott and growled loudly, "maybe not then..."

***

Derek entered the cell where Stiles was sat in the corner, tears still painting his flushed cheeks. He looked up when the giant beast entered the room.

"You never let me say goodbye...I'll never see him again," Stiles whimpered, his eyes falling back to the ground.

"I'll take you to your room," his voice was slightly softer, not as harsh as it had been since Stiles had met him.

"M...my room? I thought..."

"Do you want to sleep in the tower?" Derek snapped loudly.

Stiles shook his head, putting his hand up to dry his eyes.

"Then come."

They walked back down the tower stairs and across the first floor corridor towards the east wing. Derek took the young man up another set of stairs. This corridor was dark, old chests of armour casting shadows, Stiles was almost certain he saw furniture moving, but it must have been the dark. He moved closer to the beast, he was scary but he was also strong, safer than the unknown. Scott was in Derek's hand, lighting the way as he walked, he spoke to the beast out of the corner of his waxy mouth.

"Speak to him, he's scared."

Derek peered back at Stiles, the boy's face was pale, a tear sliding from his eyes. Derek cleared his throat "This castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you like, except from the West Wing."

Stiles knew he shouldn't ask. He should nod and agree not to go to the West wing, he should walk in silence. That was Stiles' problem though, he always had to ask. He was a curious, nosey boy. It came with having ADHD.

"What's in the west wing?"

"That doesn't concern you!" Derek snapped making Stiles flinch.

They walked for a few more minutes before Derek stopped and opened a large white door to reveal a beautiful bedroom. The carpet was the softest blue and the walls were covered with matching floral patterned walls. It was overly feminine. The bed was four poster with faux furs and silk duvet covers. Stiles had to stop himself gasping. It was twice the size of his kitchen, the thought suddenly entered his mind that this room had been decorated for a female.

"I'm not a girl..." He said quietly, almost hoping the beast didn't hear him.

"This is your room, you will like it. If you need anything my servants will see to it," he snapped, turning to leave.

"Ask him to dinner!" Scott whispered in Derek's ear.

"You will join me for dinner...that is not a request!" He slammed the door shut so loud that the wall vibrated.

Stiles stood, watching the door in shock. He had no idea why this was happening to him. Was he a bad person? Was it because he was strange? For a moment he even hoped Peter would come looking for him. That's when you know you're desperate. Tears fell down his cheeks again and he moved over to the bed, curling himself into a tight ball.


	3. Come to dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff tries to get the people of his town to help him save his son from an evil beast. Will they think he's gone mad?
> 
> Derek asks his new 'guest' to dinner, but will he show?

Peter leant back in the leather chair and ran a hand through his rugid hair. He just couldn't wrap his head around why Stiles had rejected him. Everyone in town loved Peter Hale, Pater Hale was attractive, rich and charming. So why did a clumsy and pretty poor teenager have no desire to be with him? One wants what one can't have, but this was starting to get beyond a joke. The older man groaned and slumped further back into his chair in the old bar just off the highway. 

"Who does he think he is anyway? Someone like him rejecting me? He'll regret this."

Boyd nodded, "Damn right..." The young man was Peter's personal assistant, hired a few weeks after Derek Hale's disappearance and the death of the Hale family. All the house staff had gone missing, personal assistant included. Peter had always just assumed that they quit, he'd never cared enough to look into it. It had been a strange moment when Peter found out that due to his families life insurance policies he was now a very wealthy man, not to mention the fact he had been left in charge of his brother's family law firm, he wanted to be sad, to feel like he didn't deserve all of this, but he had always been second to his older sibling. Most days he just tried to pretend that his old life was nothing but a nightmare. 

"Rejected, humiluated...by a teenage boy!"

"You need another beer, sir."

Peter shook his head, still sulking. Granted Stiles was still just a kid, not even legal yet, but there was just something so enticing about him. So intriguing. Intelligence beyond his years, out spoken and sassy just like Peter himself, big beautiful eyes and his mouth. Oh god his mouth. Stiles had the sort of mouth that one can't help but stare at whenever he spoke, big, expressive, always open.

"Peter, you're rich, handsome, well-dressed, and everyone in this town either wants you or wants to be you. Stop worrying about this kid, nobody in this town is like you, he'll come to his senses."

Suddenly the bar door slammed open and the Sheriff came tumbling in -reminding Peter of his son-, the old man was shouting frantically, his entire body soaked through and muddy. He was clutching onto his left arm and his face was an unerring grey colour.

"Somebody help me! He's got him!! He's kidnapped him," The sheriff gasped as the room went silent.

Boyd raised his eyebrow, frowning from beside Peter, "who?"

"Stiles. Quick, please, we don't have time for this!!" 

Peter stood up, taking a few steps across the red carpeted floor towards the Sheriff, "Slow down Sheriff, who has kidnapped your son?" He cursed himself for the growing feeling of anger and fear towards whoever had his Stiles.

"A beast! A hideous, hairy beast."

The room remained silent for a few moments before it erupted in the laughter of the old usual. Chris Argent almost choked on his beer, a beast? The sheriff had to be playing them, there was no way he was serious. 

"Was it huge? With big sharp teeth?" Chris laughed, his face turning red as amused tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes! Please help me."

Peter smirked, moving over to the Sheriff and putting an arm over his shoulders, steering him towards the door, "of course we'll help you sheriff," once he had successfully steered the Sheriff right out the front door he dropped his arm, turning back inside and shutting over the door, pushing across the dead bolt lock. The bar erupted into more laughter and the night continued on as previous.

"The Sheriff has gone crazy," Chris Argent laughed to his wife, wiping a tear off his cheek.

Peter sat back into his chair, the word crazy repeating itself in his head over and over. Crazy. The Sheriff has gone crazy. A million light bulbs flashed in his mind. It always amazed Peter how much of a genius he truly was, I mean, it was just outstanding.

"Boyd, I've been thinking..."

The young assistant moved over curiously, sitting opposite his boss and leaning forward in the chair so to hear the words better, "go on..."

***

Stiles had cried until he physically couldn't anymore. So much had gone through his head since the beast left him. Was his dad safe? Was he healthy? Were people going to come looking for him? Surely Peter would care. What would this beast do to him? And who was he? Why was he here? Question after question, making him feel slightly nasuated as he realised he may never know the answer to a few of them. It had been around an hour, maybe more, and Stiles was now sat on the bed hugging his knees, trying to think of ways he could escape without being hunted and killed like pray. 

A knocking sound filled the room, causing Stiles to jump slightly. He climbed to his feet, rubbing his face again just in case it was noticeable that he'd been sobbing like a 3 year old for however long. The teenager moved over to the large engraved door and pressed his ear against the wood, "who is it?"

"Mrs McCall. I was wondering if you would like a drink."

Stiles sighed and moved back, opening the door to let the staff inside. A cart wheeled into the room by itself with a teapot, small teacup and slice of cake perched on top. Stiles almost choked on air when he noticed that it was the teapot that had spoken to him.

"But you're...I mean...that's..."

He stumbled back in shock, his shoulder hitting into a delicately subtle peach wardrobe with curved sides and pale cream trimmings. The wardrobe made a groaning sound and spoke from a pair of pouty lips that Stiles couldn't remember seeing before "careful where you're going!"

"This is...impossible," Stiles dropped himself onto the thankfully still inanimate bed, going back to his knee hugging looking like he might cry. This wasn't the first time he'd been lost for words in his life, but it was certainly one to remember. 

The wardrobe was called Lydia, stuck at eighteen years old for the rest of her life, just like the rest of the staff had been. Lydia had been the Hale's stylist/personal shopper for just under a year by the time the fire had taken place. Every week she would pick out dresses for Mrs Hale's social events, advise Mr Hale on what tie to wear to court, sometimes she even helped the kids with outfits to parties or school dances. Now she was a wardrobe, oh the irony. 

"Yeah but here we are," the wardrobe smiled.

Stiles slumped onto the ground as the tiny teacup hopped over to him, "Told you he was handsome, Mrs McCall!"

"Careful Isaac, don't spill his tea."

Stiles hesitantly picked up Isaac by the handle and placed him to his lips with a small thank you. Just as he was about to take a sip he heard the teacup speak again, asking if he wanted to see a trick. Suddenly there were bubbles forming in the tea as Isaac held his breath, his cheeks flushing red. Stiles couldn't help but giggle, yes, giggle, like a little girl.

"Isaac! Stop it," Mrs McCall rolled her eyes, hopping closer to the teenager, "That was a very brave thing you did for your dad."

Lydia nodded in agreement, "we all think so."

Stiles sighed and pulled his knees back to his chest, resting his chin on top of them, "But I've lost everything..."

The teapot smiled sadly, "everything will work out. Anyway, we'd better go, there's a dinner to get on with. Come on Isaac," she moved back over to the tea tray, jumping on. Isaac turned and bid Stiles a goodbye before following his boss.

Stiles stood back up as the two left, giving them a grateful nod. He supposed staying here as this weird guy's prisoner wouldn't be so bad with kind staff and a nice room to stay in. The peach coloured wardrobe moved awkwardly towards him on her little wooden feet.

"Okay let's see what I have in here," she opened up her doors, using one as a sort of arm before pulling out a baby pink shirt and black blazer "oh what about this?"

Stiles sighed sadly, "I'm not going to dinner, thanks though" he sunk back onto his new bed.

"Kid, you have to!"

The door opened again and Jackson waddled in to the room with a forced smile across his clockwork face, "dinner is served."

*** 

Derek stood in the dining room trying to stop himself from pacing back and forth in front of the large, black, engraved marble fireplace. Dinner was going cold and Jackson had already told Stiles to come down, yet there was no sign of him. Anger was boiling up inside of Derek's veins, this kid infuriated him. He turned round to face his staff.

"Where is he? I told him to come."

"Be patient sir, he's lost everything, this isn't going to be easy for him," Melissa sighed.

"Have you thought that he might be the one to break the spell?" Scott questioned.

The beast let out a low growl in Scott's direction, eyes flashing red "of course I have, I'm not an idiot!"

Scott grinned, "great! So you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and we're human again by midnight!"

Melissa sighed sadly, wishing reality was as simple as Scott's mind was, "these things take time."

Scott grumbled under his breath and sat down, holding his tealight candle hands to his head and leaning on them with a frown, "the rose is dying..."

Derek slumped into the red, cushioned armchair that sat away from the table, next to the fireplace and let out a snarl of frustration, "he is so, well...beautiful. Look at me! I'm hideous. This is never going to work."

Melissa moved across the room so she could be near her 'master', "we can get him to see past that."

"How?"

"Well you can start by straightening up," Derek automatically straightened up, looking a lot like one's family dog trying to sit like a human on a dining room chair or sofa, "and acting like a gentleman."

Derek raised a brow, about to argue that he was very gentlemanly indeed when Scott spoke up, "Shower him with compliments?"

"But be sincere," Melissa added with an encouraging smile.

"Give him an award winning smile," Derek grinned a toothy, frightening smile as Scott spoke.

"But don't scare him!"

Melissa opened her teapot mouth to add that Derek really needed to learn how to control his beastly temper when the door opened. Everyone froze, their eyes bearing into the oak door expectantly. Instead of the tall, lanky boy that Derek had taken hostage was a mantle clock looking very flustered.

"Where is he?" Derek snapped, if one could see his cheeks from under all his matted brown fur then one would see just how red they had become with anger as his eyes flashed the same colour.

Jackson twisted his handles nervously, trying to find his tongue, "well he's in the process of...I mean he's just...he's not coming..."

The beast jumped back onto his feet letting out a very dramatic -but completely in character- howl of anger, "WHAT?!" he burst through the dining-room door, making his way towards Stiles newly awarded bedroom. 

Once Derek reached the white oak door with slight ashy burn marks kissing the bottom, he growled "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He snarled through the door.

"I'm not hungry," Stiles held onto his knees on top of his bed, shaking slightly with fear.

"Come out or I'll break down this door!" Derek shouted, banging on the white wood.

Stiles jumped from fright and pushed his back right into the headboard of the bed, tears threatening to make their way down his cheeks.

"Sir, I don't think you'll get him to fall in love with you this way..." Scott frowned.

Jackson nodded "Attempt to be nicer?"

Derek sighed, moving his fist from the door "he's being difficult."

"Be gentle," Melissa warned.

"Will you come down to dinner?"

"N...No!" Stiles really didn't want to be in the beasts company anymore than necessary.

He sighed and gritted his teeth, "It would please me if you came to dinner..."

"Say please!" Scott whispered.

"Please."

"No, thank you!" Stiles pulled at his duvet and crawled underneath, hiding his face in the clean, soft scented sheets.

Rage filled Derek again as he pressed himself back into the door, eyes flashing red and claws beared "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" came Stiles stubborn voice from behind the door.

Derek growled "THEN YOU CAN STARVE!!" He turned to Melissa, teeth beared "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all."

Derek bounded off down the hall on all fours, slamming through a door that lead to a staircase to the west wing, leaving his staff alone as a piece of ceiling fell with the vibration from the door being slammed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks and it's too short.  
> I wrote it while traveling home from Paris


	4. The West Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to go on a late night wander through the castle, but what will he find?

Derek slammed open the door to the burnt west wing with a loud growl. He bounded across the black room on all fours and lashed out almost everything in his reach before stopping in front of the enchanted rose that lay beneath a glass case. He didn't understand this stupid boy, he was so stubborn. No matter if Derek asked politely or shouted demands, Stiles still refused to be in his company. There was no way he would ever make Stiles fall in love with him. The beast picked up a small silver mirror that sat on the table top.

"Show me the boy."

The glass surfaced distorted and revealed the image of Stiles in his room facing Lydia with a tear stained face. Derek couldn't ignore the drop in his stomach at the sight of the boys tears.

"Derek isn't so bad once you get to know him..." Lydia said softly as Stiles hugged onto his knees tightly.

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him" Stiles stood up and walked across the room, restless with fear and anger.

Derek put down the mirror and slumps to the floor looking like a puppy after being shouted at for stealing his owner's dinner. It was useless, hopeless, impossible. Someone as beautiful as Stiles, someone as normal as Stiles, someone as human as Stiles, would never fall in love with someone like Derek. He would always see Derek as a monster.

***

Stiles pulled open the door to his room and stepped outside slowly and quietly. He peered around then made his way slowly down the giant corridor in the direction of the nearest staircase.

Scott placed a soft kiss on what would have been Erica's neck, just below her handle, resting his unlit candle hands on her feathers. The feather duster laughed as he tickled her and pressed her lips to his waxy ones. Scott kissed her back longingly, he missed the way her lips felt when they were human. Scott's candle hands sparked up with the excitement of it all causing Erica to squeal and push him away, "Scott, stop you always burn me!"

The two moved out from behind their curtain just as Stiles walked past, trying to find his way to some kind of company that wasn't his gossiping wardrobe. Scott's eyes went wide as he grabbed Erica, dragging her down the hallway.

"He's left his room!"

***

Jackson, Melissa, Isaac and the Hale's old chief (now a stove) were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Melissa was currently trying to convince her young trainee that he needed to go to bed (well the cupboard) as they had an early rise for young Stiles' breakfast. Isaac finally gave up and moved into the cupboard, shutting his eyes with a sigh.

Once the teacup was in his bed the Stove let out a grumble and clattered his pans "I worked all day on this dinner, and for what? For it to go to waste."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "will you stop complaining? We've all had a long night."

From the counter top opposite the stove Jackson crossed his arms and frowned, "he's being stubborn. Derek said please."

"But if he doesn't learn to control his temper then he'll never break the-" Melissa cut off her sentence as Stiles sauntered into the room looking tired and downbeat.

"Evening sir! Nice to see you outside your room. My name is Jackson," he took a hold of Stiles' hand in a shake, "I'm head of the household, if there is anything we can do..."

Scott and Erica entered the room out of breath. Stiles looked around them all. He was still trying to get used to the fact that he was locked up in a half burnt renovated castle with a beast and a load of talking furniture. This was definitely not what he thought he was going to be doing this week. At that moment his stomach let out a giant growl.

"I'm pretty hungry actually..."

Melissa snapped into motion all of a sudden, shouting orders at the stove, gathering food and waking up the china. Stiles stood in awe as the kitchen became animated with life.

"A scrap of bread and some water! Master won't like this at all."

Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed at Stiles trouser leg, leading him out towards the dining-room, "He is our guest Jackson, not a prisoner

After the meal Melissa and the rest of the staff began to clean up as Stiles rubbed at his extremely satisfied stomach. At least he was in good company while he was stuck in such a place as this castle. Jackson moved over to the door declaring that it was time for bed.

"I want to see the rest of this castle," Stiles always let his curiosity rule his actions, and usually it didn't lead to too much trouble. Without curiosity he'd never have gotten such a good meal.

Scott's eyes seemed to light up and he raced over to the door, "We'll give you a guided tour!"

Jackson had a few objections to this, he knew what Scott was like, it wasn't safe to have him poking around the castle with a stranger. Therefore he decided to come along for the guided tour, he still remembered old details he'd been made give to visiting business partners back when Derek's father was still alive, a memorized script that truth be told he hardly understood.

"As you can see, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" He laughed a fake laugh and Scott rolled his eyes, having heard this all so many times before.

Jackson opened his mouth to continue as he looked behind him for Stiles who was completely gone, "Mr Stilinski?"

Jackson and Scott ran towards the large staircase in the entrance hall, hoping to find Stiles hadn't gone far, thankfully they were right as they hopped up step after step until they could cut in front of the teenager and stop him in his tracks.

“What’s up there?” Stiles asked the panting staff.

“What up there? Nothing at all, whatsoever…very boring in the west wing! Dull, dusty, nothing of interest!” Scott said panicking.

“So that’s the West wing?”

Jackson stared at Scott in complete disbelief, wondering how he managed to be so stupid all of the time, “Nice going. Maybe you would like to see something else Mr Stilinski? The gardens or the library?”

Stiles’ eyes went slightly wide and he spoke with a sudden interest in what Jackson was saying , “You have a library?”

Suddenly the two little members of staff were talking incredibly fast about different kids of book within the library and how big it was. Stiles couldn't really catch up, usually he was the only person talking at 50mph. The two turned and pounced down the stairs leading him off to the library, still talking away. He did want to see the library, but they wouldn't notice if he slipped off…and finding out what was inside the West Wing was so appealing. He always was the more mischievous kind of person. Turning back around he ran up the grand staircase and off towards the West Wing. The hallway leading to the west wing was long and dark with eerie painting and thorn patterned wallpaper stretching across each wall. At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door with gargoyle handles and black fire marks kissing the bottom. Stiles took a deep breath, surely what was inside this room wasn't as scary as the beast himself. He pushed open the door and stepped into the darkness.


	5. When Wolves Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles flees from the castle, but he doesn't get very far.
> 
> Meanwhile Peter's plotting takes a new turn.

Stiles stepped into the dark room, hairs sticking up in places he didn’t even know had hair. He could see enough to know that there had been a fire in this end of the building, all the furniture was black and broken, the walls kissed with flame marks and ash lay lightly all over the floor. The teenager moved over to a photograph that was framed on the wall, most of it was burnt away but there was one small side that had somehow survived the flames. Stiles eyes traced over the beautiful tanned skin, sparkling green eyes and spiky dark brown hair. The young man in this picture was beautiful, he didn’t belong in such a dark, horrible place.

Stiles turned his head and caught sight of a table, completely untouched by any fire, the carpet around the table was clean, unburnt. Curiously Stiles moved over to the table and peered closer to the carpet before taking a look at what was sat under a glass case. A beautiful red rose, redder than any he had ever seen in his entire life floated under the glass of the jar. He reached out and lifted it carefully with one hand, reaching out to touch the gorgeous petal.

All of a sudden the jar was snatched out of his hand and slammed back over the rose. Stiles jumped back in fright, hands trembling as the beast turned on him.

“Why did you come here?” he growled angrily.

“I…I’m sorry…”

“Do you realise what you could have done?” Derek grabbed a piece of burnt furniture and threw it at the wall beside Stiles who flinched away from it in fear of being hit, “Get out!!! GET OUT!!”

Stiles turned quickly and scrambled out of the room, making straight back down the stairs. Derek slumped down in the west wing, realising he had just ruined any chance he would ever have with someone like Stiles with his anger. Stiles grabbed a large unused jacket from the entrance hall’s coat hook and threw it over himself. Without thought of his promise to Derek, without thought of the staff he had left behind, Stiles pulled open the houses gates and ran into the forest, he vaguely knew the way home through the forest trees. 

It was dark out, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure of the time but he supposed it must have been around 11pm. The more he walked the more he was sure he was lost, everything in this part of the forest looked exactly the same, more so in the dark. He froze when he heard a low growl behind him, he knew it wasn’t Derek, he was accustomed to the sound of that growl by now. His fingers trembled as he turned to see what was behind him, a whole pack of wolves stood growling low at him before pouncing. The clumsy teen stumbled back and fell, he turned to the side and grabbed a large stick, batting at the wolves as they tried to attack. In that moment he remembered reading that wolves hadn’t inhabited California for a very long time…a fact that proved very unhelpful at a moment such as this one.

Stiles looked up from his current position on the ground and saw that a wolf was about to jump on top of him. He cowered back in fright, all he wanted was to go home and find out if his dad was okay and instead he was going to be ripped to shreds in a forest. Great. The wolf leapt and Stiles forced his eyes shut, waiting for the pain of the attack. It didn’t come. He opened his eyes again to see the beast throwing the Wolf away from Stiles before standing in front of him to shield him from the rest of the pack. A black wolf lunged itself at Derek, ripping a chunk from his shoulder. Derek grabbed the beast and rammed it into a tree, it fell over unconscious and the rest of the pack whimpered and fled. Derek turned to look at Stiles and opened his mouth to speak just the adrenaline wore off and he fell to the ground in a heap.

***

Stiles soaked a spare rag that Melissa had gotten him from the kitchen in a pan of hot water. Derek was hunched in the corner trying to lick at the wound on his shoulder. Stiles batted him away earning a growl before placing the rag onto the wound and cleaning away the dirt. Derek roared in pain causing his staff to cower and hide. 

“That hurts,” Derek growled.

“Well stay still then” Stiles snapped back with just as much venom.

“If you hadn’t run away this wouldn’t have happened” Derek pointed out with another growl.

Stiles rolled his eyes and may have ‘accidentally’ pressed the rag to the wound a little harder than necessary “well if you weren’t such a douche…”

Derek opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything to say. Stiles was right, he was a douche, even if he didn’t care to admit that out loud…ever. Stiles was also right in saying that it was Derek’s fault he ran away, he shouldn’t have lost his temper that much, Stiles was just being human and Derek could still remember what that was like, even if it had been a while.

“thanks for saving my life” Stiles said suddenly, concentrating on cleaning the wound and not looking into the face of the beast before him.

Derek stared down at the boy in surprise, he had been so nasty to him, kept him in this castle against his will, sent away his father, shouted at him, starved him, yet he was still thankful? “Y…you’re welcome.”

***

Peter sat at the desk in his office with Boyd on his left. Dr. Deaton was sat across from them looking rather interested in what Peter Hale had to say to him. He leant forward, clearing his throat.

“I don’t normally leave the asylum this late at night, but your assistant here said you would make it worth my while?”

Peter opened the drawer beside him and pulled out a large brown envelope full of money, tossing it to the older man who opened to have a quite count at how much money he had been passed.

“I want to marry Stiles Stilinski, but I need his fathers permission if I am to do it before he is 18. Everybody knows the Sheriff is a lunatic…and Stiles would do anything to keep him from being locked up and losing his job.”

Deaton looked back to the cash in his hand then to the man before him, raising his eyebrow, “you want me to throw the Sheriff into my asylum unless Stiles makes him agree to let you marry him?”

Peter nodded proudly and Deaton stood shaking Peters hand in a agreement before leaving the room. He wasn’t overly fond of the idea but money was money no matter what it was for.

***

The sheriff grabbed the last of his things and pushed them into his duffle bag before grabbing the keys to his sheriff car. If nobody was going to believe him about the beast that had his son then he would go it alone. The renovated castle wasn’t far from here, he had his gun and his sheriff car. He would get Stiles back. The ageing man climbed into his car and turned the keys, starting up the car and pulling out the drive.

Moments later Peter and Boyd walked down the driveway and climbed up the porch steps. The door was shut but not locked. Peter stepped inside and looked around, calling for Stiles and the Sheriff.

“They have to come back sometime!” Peter snarled as he punched the wall in the front hall, “you stay here until they come back, you hear? Call me when either one of them is here,” with that he slammed shut the front door and stomped back to his own car parked on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this so if you notice a mistake don't be afraid to let me know :)


	6. The Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles seems to be falling for Derek Hale.
> 
> A transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll notice, a few parts of this chapter didnt actually happen in the disney movie, i wanted to make Derek's spell one that would keep him a cold hearted, ugly beast when he is unloved and when someone starts to fall for him it wears off a bit. i basically just wanted an excuse to have werewolf Derek if im honest.

Stiles grabbed a large handful of cold wet snow in his gloved hands, forming it into a snowball as fast as he could before throwing it forward for Derek’s footstool to chase across the back grounds of the castle. His hands were bright red and stiff from the cold, his nose looking very similar to that of Rudolph’s. The teenager had been doing this for almost an hour, ever since he had cleaned up the beast’s wounds he had been given free access throughout the castle, it was as if he had a better sense of freedom ever since it had been taken from him so suddenly and given back just as fast. Derek was being different with him also, for one the beast had actually properly introduced himself, given himself a name. He was Derek Hale, the missing Hale, the handsome boy from the photo that was hanging in the west wing. The little footstool bounded back towards Stiles, pouncing onto him so that he fell back into the snow, it’s little clothed tail wagging happily.

Derek sat on his balcony with Jackson and Scott, he was watching Stiles playing in the snow fondly with a small fire crackling in a fire bowl by his chair. Derek turned to his staff with a small smile, “I’ve never felt like this before…I want to do something for him, but I don’t know what.”

“flowers, chocolate, presents?” Jackson suggested.

Scott shook his head, “It has to be more special than that, Jackson. Something romantic.”

***

Derek walked down the corridor in front of Stiles on all fours. The teenager was watching him curiously as he followed closely. The large beast stopped at a set of high, double doors, light wood with a large brass lock. Derek stood up on two paws and unlocked the door with a matching elegant brass key before turning back to Stiles.

“I want to show you something, but you have to close your eyes.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “it isn’t rude is it? Or like a massive murder chamber?” he joked.

Derek had to stop himself rolling his eyes or letting out a growl, reminding himself he was trying to make this boy fall in love with him, “no, it’s a surprise.”

Stiles sighed and shut his eyes. He could hear the doors being opened and Derek taking his hands, leading him carefully into the dark. As he stopped in what he assumed was the middle of the room he asked if he could open his eyes yet, hearing Derek tell him to wait a moment he smiled with excitement. Derek moved over to the large red curtains and pulled them all open, bathing the room in light.

“You can open them now” Derek said nervously.

Stiles opened his eyes and gasped. They were stood in a gigantic library with three floors of books, steps upon steps, balconies, ladders, little wooden tables with soft chairs, sofas and bean bags. It was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen, five times bigger than the little book store back home. Each shelf was labelled and the books were ordered by genre then author, it was incredible. Stiles had never seen so many books in his entire life.

“Do you like it?”

Stiles nodded still in awe “It’s amazing”

“It’s yours.”

Stiles turned to face the beast, his eyes wide with shock. Derek had just given him his own library? His own giant, beautiful library, full of books. He was actually pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to read all these books even if he spent every moment for the rest of his life reading. The young man threw himself into his captors arms, taking the older by surprise. Stiles couldn’t describe what was going on in his head recently, Derek was a big hairy beast, there was nothing human about him, not his eyes, not his voice, nothing. Yet here Stiles was looking forward to waking up and getting out of bed in the morning to share breakfast in the dining room with the man keeping him captive, here Stiles was laughing and joking with a beast he once feared, and here he was standing hugging this beast in his new library with butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome, maybe Stiles was going insane from being locked away from humanity, from normality. He hadn’t a clue.

***

The next morning Derek felt different when he woke up. His body was laying straight in his bed, straight in a way his beast’s body had never been able to straighten. It was colder as well, on his face and chest, yet his teeth felt the same, sharp and wolf like. The cursed man frowned and clambered out of his bed, finding that it was easier to walk upright than on all fours, just like it had been when he was a man. The large mirror at the other side of his room revealed exactly what was happening.

There was a strange creature staring back at Derek in the mirror. His chest was smooth, hairless and tanned, his body shaped like a human, not a beast. His fingernails were long, claws as they had been before but without the fur. It was the face that startled Derek the most. It was his face, his normal human face, yet it wasn’t. His hair was short and black like it used to be, he had long sideburns down the side of his face and a large Neanderthal brow with no eyebrows and ice blue piercing eyes. The ears were at the side of his head instead of the top and also lacked fur, however they were pointed. His teeth remained as they were. The man growled at his reflection, turning to his door where Jackson, Melissa and Scott stood staring at him with gaping mouths.

“What’s happened to me?”

“He’s falling for you…” Melissa said, her eyes shining with tears and a wide smile etched on her pottery.

***

Stiles had been shocked and even scared when he saw Derek again. He knew it was Derek, he remembered the face from the picture, what he didn’t understand was why he looked different, less wolf but with wolf still there. Stiles had spent a lot of time with the old Derek, he had taught him how to eat properly over breakfast, it had been hard for Derek to get used to doing certain things in a beasts body, so he had just never bothered to try, Stiles had fixed that. He had fixed a lot of things about Derek, most of them without even realising he had. Derek never told Stiles why he looked different now, Stiles was curious but he decided he didn’t need to know. He also decided to pretend that this ‘werewolf’ Derek wasn’t insanely attractive because that was kinda weird…and probably borderline beastiality. 

There was something different about Derek’s personality now, he was sweet, kind. It seemed almost unimaginable that such a man had once been so nasty and coarse, so unrefined. He didn’t shudder when Derek touched him anymore, he didn’t fear him. There was something there that Stiles hadn’t seen before, something he had ignored. They spent more time together now also, not just meals. Stiles would read Derek stories in the library until the space around them had to be lit by candles, they would spent the late morning feeding birds on the grounds which would end in full blown snowball fights. Derek was nothing like Stiles had thought, he was so much more, he was incredible.

Derek had asked Stiles to dinner, it was intended as a date and Stiles couldn’t refuse. The older man had arranged a romantic dinner on the ballroom balcony surrounded by fire bowls on a little vintage table with roses and soft music. The doors to the balcony would be left opened for a beautiful view of the massive, marble ballroom and for the music to be played through. Derek was currently in his room trying to figure out what bow-tie to wear with his suit. 

“Tonight’s the night!” Scott grinned watching his boss stress over his outfit.

Derek sighed and turned round to face the other man, throwing the red bow tie across the room with a groan, “I don’t think I can do this, Scott.”

“You’ll be fine, Derek! He likes you…”

Derek sighed and looked over at Jackson for further support.

“There’ll be music, romantic candlelight, good food…and when the time is right, you tell him you love him.”

Derek nodded with a brave smile, picking up a black tie and fixing it into place with a determined smile.

***

The violin and harp music was playing in the background as Derek waited in the ballroom for Stiles. His hands were shaking as he walked back and forth, trying to keep his calm. C’mon Derek, get some balls he thought to himself. The doors opened and Stiles stepped into the room looking just as nervous as Derek felt. He was wearing a fitted black shirt with a black suit and a grey tie, it was the tightest clothes Derek had ever seen Stiles in, he had never realised just how toned and muscular the boy was. He looked beautiful. Derek smiled and moved over to him, holding out his arm to escort the younger boy to their table.

“Wow” Stiles mumbled more to himself than Derek as the older man pulled his seat out, “since when were you all dapper and gentlemanly?”

Derek smiled and took his own seat “Melissa taught me manners when I was a kid, she’s worked here a long time.”

Dinner was brought out moments later on Melissa’s cart with wine. It was the nicest meal Stiles had ever eaten, he was almost surprised he hadn’t gotten fat while living with Derek, every dinner was a three course meal, and there was always a snack going in the kitchen if you were to simply ask. After dinner Jackson whispered something into Derek’s ear, Derek nodded and got to his feet with a strange elegance before moving over to Stiles and holding his hand out for him. Stiles shakily took his hand, getting to his feet and following him into the ballroom.

“Can you dance?”

Stiles laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing pink, “Not even a little bit.”

Derek laughed, his white fangs revealing themselves as he did, “just follow my lead…” he took Stiles arms and placed them on his shoulders before placing his own hands firmly on Stiles hips.

“course I’m the girl” Stiles complained as Derek made him move his feet, speaking out each step for the teenager to follow.


	7. Peter's Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles flees the castle to help his poorly father and discovers Peter's plan to make the teenager marry him.

It was getting late when Derek took Stiles back out onto the balcony to sit and watch over the castle grounds. It was a peaceful, quiet night with bright stars dotting the sky. The silence that had settled itself around the two men was comfortable, nice. Derek turned to the teenager beside him and placed a clammy, clawed hand on Stiles’ pale, smooth one.

“Stiles?” The younger turned to look into Derek’s newly human eyes, “Are you happy here, with me?”

Stiles turned his head again, his eyes scanning the forest with an unspoken sadness hidden within them, “y…yes.”

Derek squeezed the young man’s hand reassuringly, “What is it?”

Stiles turned his head back towards Derek, desperation plastered across his features, “I just…my dad, he was sick…I just wish I could see him again, just to make sure he’s alright.”

Derek stood up suddenly, a knowing smile on his face as he dragged Stiles to his feet and through the balcony doors “there’s a way.”

Stiles let himself be dragged towards the west wing, it was dark and cold in this side of the castle just as it had been when Stiles first stepped foot in it. It was strange being here with permission, considering what had happened a month ago when Stiles had ventured into the west wing alone. Derek moved over to the small table that sat in the middle of the room, there was a beautiful silver mirror with rose’s and a beast’s head decorating the handle and top, it sat next to the dying red rose. Derek handed the mirror to Stiles with a small smile.

“This mirror will show you anything you ask to see.”

Stiles turned the mirror over in his hands, scanning the silver until he could see his own face staring back at him again, “I want to see my dad…Sheriff Stilinski.”

A bright green light came out of the glass of the mirror, Stiles turned his head away until it faded, the Sheriff was in the forest, he had gone back to look for Stiles himself after he was refused help in the bar, it had been around a month since then, and he had gone out into the forest almost everyday, he had gotten to the Hale house a few times but had never been able to get through the gates. He looked older than Stiles remembered, feeble and ill. Tears began to spill over Stiles eyes as he felt a lump build up in his throat.

“Dad…he’s sick, and looking for me…” a sob escaped his lips as he held the mirror tightly to his chest.

Derek couldn’t stand seeing Stiles cry like this, and he knew it was his own fault, he had sent the sheriff away clearly ill, he had kept Stiles as a prisoner. How could Stiles ever really love him when he was keeping him locked up like this? Derek’s eyes flicked to the rose, half of the petals sat in a bundle at the bottom of the glass case, he didn’t have a lot of time left to make Stiles fall in love with him.

“Go to him.”

Stiles looked up at Derek through tear soaked eyes “W…what did you say?”

“I release you. You’re no longer my prisoner.” 

Stiles stared at Derek with his mouth open wide in amazement “thank you..” he turned to run out the room but stopped himself, turning to face Derek again, holding the mirror for him to take back.

“Take it…so you can always look back and remember me.”

Stiles looked down at the mirror then up at the vacant look on Derek’s face. He could see pain in Derek’s eyes, the teenager felt bad that he had to leave Derek alone like this, it was clear the older man had come to care for Stiles in some way. The young man placed his hand on Derek’s cheek, staring straight into his eyes before turning and leaving the room at a run.

Jackson entered the west wing as Stiles left with a huge grin across his clockwork face, “I must say sir, everything is going perfectly.”

Derek slumped onto the burnt floor, holding his hands in his head as Jackson spoke. He knew he had done the right thing for Stiles, even if the right thing meant that he would be stuck a beast for the rest of his life. He had to let Stiles go, maybe he would come back? Deep down Derek knew that wouldn’t happen, he would turn back to his full beast form and life in this castle for the end of time.

“I let him go.”

“You what?!”

“I let him go.”

“Why?”

“Because I love him.”

***

Stiles walked in the snow, his hands numb and turning redder by the moment, it hurt to bend them. The wind was slicing at his face like a hundred knifes as he stumbled, calling out for his lost father. A cop car sat in a nearby clearing, a man in a sheriff uniform was laying in the snow. Stiles swore loudly and ran over to his father, pulling him into the car and starting it up, turning the vehicle so he could drive his father back off towards home and warmth.

Stiles dragged his father onto the tattered old sofa, turning up the heating and wrapping his old man in blankets. No sooner had Stiles slid into the chair the Sheriff began to stir. He saw Stiles and gasped, pulling his son tightly into his arms.

“Stiles! I never thought I’d see you again,” the aged man cried.

“I missed you.”

“How did you escape…” The sheriff took his sons cheeks into his hands looking proud and relieved at the same time.

“I didn’t.” Stiles let go of his father and stared down at his own hands trying not to look upset and failing, “he let me go.”

“That beast…let you go?”

“He’s…he’s changed. He’s not the same.”

Suddenly there was a clattering sound as the bag Stiles took with him from the castle fell from the coffee table onto the floor. Stiles raised an eyebrow suspiciously and picked it up, finding Isaac staring innocently up at him.

“…Hi”

“Isaac what are y-”

“-why did you leave Stiles? I thought you liked us…”

Isaac wasn’t a kid, technically he was older that Stiles, he’d just been stuck as a 16 year old for a long time, yet being the youngest in that house and having Melissa baby him for so long had certainly not helped mature the small teacup. Stiles felt bad for the kid, whatever caused him to be stuck like this couldn’t have been his fault. In fact Stiles had an idea that it was somehow Derek’s fault.

“I do. it’s just that-”

Before Stiles could finish his sentence there was a loud knock at the door. Stiles moved into the hallway and pulled the doorknob revealing Dr Deaton from the Asylum. 

“Can I help you?”

“I’ve come to collect Sheriff Stilinski. He is to take leave from work and get some treatment or he’ll lose his job...indefinitely.”

Stiles stared at the doctor in disbelief as Peter Hale and his young assistant appeared on the porch, “my dad isn’t crazy…”

“He’s been raving like a lunatic…the whole town heard him,” Boyd said simply from behind Deaton.

“I’m not letting you take him anywhere.”

A small crowd of neighbours had appeared at the end of the yard, listening and gossiping as The Sheriff came to the door looking confused and asking his son what was going on. Peter smirked and shoved his way in front of Deaton, leaning towards the Sheriff.

“Tell us again Sheriff, just how big was this…beast.”

“He was…eight…no more like ten feet tall..” the Sheriff stared Peter confidently in the eye, his gaze not faltering.

The crowd had gotten closer, they were laughing, mocking Stiles' dad. Stiles couldn’t bear it, his father was intelligent and kind, his father was strong and had been through so much. His father was not crazy. Peter was laughing too, in such a cruel way. The sheriff’s work mates from the station took him by the arms and began to lead him toward the van set for the asylum.

“Let go of me!”

“No! You can’t do this. Stop it!” Stiles could hear his voice screaming, his brain failing to function properly as he saw his father struggle. He was ill, tired, he wasn’t strong enough to take down two police officers, “Peter, you know he’s not crazy!” Stiles turned to Derek’s uncle, tears streaming down his cheeks, he had no time to feel shame for his tears.

“Y’know I might just be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if you make your father consent to our marriage…”

“our…what?” Stiles stood there dumbfounded, he knew in that moment that this was all Peter, he had paid off Deaton, he was respected in this town, his word would be believed even by the men of whom worked with the Sheriff everyday. Stiles turned and ran into his house, grabbing the mirror. If only he could make them all see that Derek was real, that he was kind and harmless, then everything would be okay. 

“My dad isn’t crazy!” he shouted across the crowd to Deaton and the officers as they made their way to the van, “show the beast!”

A great beam of green light bathed the small group of neighbours and passers-by that had heard and came to witness the drama. The mirror revealed a great beast laying on the floor of a burnt room, he was moaning in pain, sadness. There was no human about this beast, he was as he was when Stiles first laid eyes on him. Something had changed him back, something had broken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i was focusing so hard on trying to cure my writers block for a different fic that i neglected this one, and ngl because i still have said block. :(!


	8. Kill The Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the people of Beacon Hills vow to kill the beast.
> 
> Stiles tries to save the creature that he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.
> 
> I've been gone a long time.
> 
> I suck :(

Peter stared at the mirror in Stiles’ hands in total disbelief, the beast was real! Stiles was shouting to his neighbours, desperately trying to prove to them that the hideous creature was kind and gentle…he seemed to care for the beast. A jealous rage bubbled up inside of Peter’s chest, the beast had to be dealt with, he had to be killed.

“This beast will come after your children, take them in the dead of night!”

Stiles shook his head in horror “No! He wouldn’t…”

“We aren’t safe til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!”

The men in the small crowd started to cheer, some repeating the words ‘kill the beast’. Stiles stumbled back, tears falling down his cheeks, he had to stop them, Derek had done nothing wrong. Peter grabbed a torch from one of the police officers, switching it on with a menacing look on his burnt face.

“I won’t let you do this!” Stiles shouted putting himself between Peter and the crowd.

Peter smirked, grabbing Stiles by the shoulder “If you’re not with us, you’re against us. Deacon bring the old man!”

Stiles felt himself being dragged towards his basement’s outside wooden doors, Peter pushed him in, the Sheriff close behind. The teenager landed in a heap, banging his head against the cold stone floor. Peter was now shouting about how anyone else planning on stopping him saving the town would join them in the basement. The doors were slammed shut and locked. There was no way out.

Once the sounds of the crowd had faded totally Stiles clambered to his feet, blood trickling slightly out of his forehead, he grabbed a baseball bat and tried to bang open to the doors but it was no use, the wood was storm proof and he was just a kid with a bat. What had he done? Peter was going to kill Derek and it was all his fault.

***

Jackson sat at glass doors by the balcony where Derek and Stiles had shared their first date. The castle had been cast into darkness since Stiles left, the staff feeling just as hopeless as their master did. 

“I knew we were stupid to get our hopes up,” he sighed.

Scott nodded “maybe it would have been better if he’d never come at all.”

Just then the ballroom doors opened and Derek’s footstool came bounding in barking frantically, Jackson, Scott and Melissa turned and jumped out onto the balcony to see what all the fuss was about.

“Has he came back?”

However it was not Stiles approaching the castle’s large bolted doors, it was an angry mob of Beacon Hills towns people with torches, baseball bats, knifes, anything they could find as a weapon and they were shouting, chanting about killing a beast. Jackson withdrew from the balcony with a gasp of horror.

“We’re being attacked, and they have Derek’s mirror!”

The staff made their way quickly towards the entrance hall, preparing themselves to fight for their masters life. If he died the spell would never be broken. Within minutes the mob of townspeople had broken into the castle doors, filling the hall with their aggressive shouts. The staff would attack to stop them, not to kill them.

Mrs McCall entered the west wing at a hop, stopping when she came upon Derek’s slumped and depressed body on the ground next to his dying rose.

“Sir..”

Derek growled, pulling himself away from the small teapot, telling her to leave him in peace.

“But Sir, we’re being attacked!”

Derek sighed sadly and shut his eyes, “it doesn’t matter now, let them come,” he didn’t want to live without Stiles’ love, if they killed him then they killed him, what was the point in life as a great, ugly beast?

***

Isaac had seen the whole thing from Stiles’ living room window, he knew he had to help Stiles’ and the Sheriff get out of the basement and fast, they had to save Derek and the rest of Isaac’s friends. The young teacup hopped out the still wide open front door and towards the bolted doors of the basement. Throwing himself into the bolt it shifted out of the way, Isaac toppled over with a groan, the impact had cracked him down the side and left a chip.

Stiles heard the sound of the bolt being shifted on the basement doors, he ran forward and pushed them open with a triumphant cry, clambering out before helping his father do the same. Little Isaac lay by the doors moaning, small tears making their way down his china body. Stiles gasped and picked up his small friend.

“Isaac, you’re chipped!”

“It’s okay, Stiles…we have to help the others!”

***

The fight between the townspeople and the enchanted staff continued. Peter had found the opportunity to slip away from it all, he had to find the beast and kill him, he had to stop all of this and win Stiles’ hand in marriage. Enough was enough. As he approached the West Wing of his old home he heard the sounds of the impossible living furniture cheering in celebration as the townspeople retreated, defeated. No matter, he still had time to find and kill the beast inhabiting this place.

The West Wing was where the fire started, the walls were flame licked, covered in ash. Peter couldn’t help get a chill down his spine as he drew back the large doors, this had been where his family had died, burnt past ever finding the bodies, this had been where he had been burnt and where he had escaped. Peter raised his hunting knife, pointing it towards the great big beast that sat on the floor next to a beautiful rose that Peter had never seen before. He brought his weapon down into the creature’s shoulder, pulling it out almost immediately, taking a step away as the beast screamed in pain.

Peter dove at the beast as it rose in anger, they both crashed out onto the balcony, into the rain. The man cornered the beast, laughing manically. Derek just sat there, not moving, not fighting.

“Get up! Get up beast! What’s the matter with you? Too gentle to fight back?”

Derek didn’t respond, he welcomed his uncle to kill him. Peter grabbed a gargoyles spiked tale, breaking it from the wall and raising it in the air, ready to run it through the beast’s hideous head.

Stiles ran out onto the balcony above Peter and Derek, he leant over calling out at Peter to stop, to leave Derek alone. The sound of his voice carried down to the pair, Derek opened his eyes and snapped his head up, getting a glance of Stiles above them. 

“Stiles…”

Peter thrust the weapon down towards Derek’s head, the great beast grabbed at Peter’s arms with a loud growl, rising up and roaring in his uncle’s burnt face. The pair broke out into a heated fight on the rooftop as Stiles made his way down to them, he had to stop all of this before someone ended up dead. Derek broke free from the fight, hiding amongst the gargoyles that had appeared on the old castle walls after the enchantment had taken over.

“Come out and fight me you coward! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think that he’d want you when he had someone like me?”

Derek let out an angry growl and dropped back down next to Peter, grabbing him by the neck in his anger.

“Give it up beast,” Peter choked, “Stiles’ is mine!”

Derek pushed Peter away from him with a roar, Peter stumbled back, losing his balance and falling from the balcony. Derek bounded forward, grabbing Peter’s arm before he fell.

“UNCLE!”

Peter’s eyes widened as he hung from the balcony. It couldn’t be!

“Derek…” he felt himself being lifted back to safe ground by the beast, “please don’t hurt me…I’ll do anything.”

Derek dropped the older man at a heap on the balcony floor, “leave” he growled, “get out!”

Just then Stiles ran out the balcony doors, coming face to face with Derek. The teenager stared at him in relief as he moved forward, ready to embrace the creature he loved.

“Derek…”

“Stiles? You came back…”

Then Derek was roaring in pain, stumbling backwards as Peter held a knife into his back. Stiles called out in surprise, unable to do anything to help Derek. Peter pulled his hunting knife out of Derek’s back and thrust the knife forward once more. Derek fell backwards, knocking Peter from the balcony and to the ground below. Stiles ran forward, grabbing onto Derek and pulling him forward so that he landed in a heap, safe on the balcony floor.

“You came back.”

“Of course I did! I couldn’t let them…I wish I could have been here faster” Stiles took Derek in his arms.

“Maybe it’s better this way.”

“Don’t…don’t talk like that…you’ll be okay. We’re together now. Everything’s going to be alright” he felt his eyes stinging with unfallen tears, he couldn’t lose Derek, not now, he’d only just got him back, only just realised that he was in love with the man inside of the beast.

“At least I got to see you one…last…time.”

Derek placed his paw on Stiles’ cheek, looking up at him with eyes that seemed to flash human for a moment before the paw dropped and his head fell backwards, his body becoming still. Stiles threw a hand over his mouth, choking back his shock as tears began to soak his pale cheeks. Oh god no, please let this be a dream, let him wake up in the library in Derek’s arms with a book on his lap.

“Please…don’t leave me,” he sobbed into Derek’s hairy chest, “I love you.”


	9. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a month...oops.

A single petal fell from a dying rose. The spell had run its course, there was no more time left for the beast. The enchanted staff all dropped their heads as they watched on, tears escaping their eyes. The rain continued to fall, wetting every inch of Stiles body, but he didn’t care, all he wanted to do was hold his Derek. A shooting beam of light fell from the sky, landing onto the balcony, then there was another, and another, lighting up the night sky. Stiles looked up in horror, backing away from Derek at a shuffle. What was happening?  
A fog hid Derek’s stiff body almost completely from sight. Jackson, Melissa and Scott all looked on with anticipation, was this it? Had they broken the spell? As if by magic Derek’s body rose slowly into the air, beginning to slowly turn and turn until the fog had completely hidden him from Stiles’ view. Suddenly a paw thrusted its way out of the darkness and into Stiles line of vision, with a burst of gold light a paw turned into a hand, with five, long fingers. The fog started to fade and Derek was laid back onto the balcony floor. The fog disappeared completely revealing a handsome young man with dark hair and slight stubble around his jaw.   
Stiles reached out to touch Derek Hale but jerked his hand away as the older man began to move. Derek got to his feet, putting his hands out in front of him in utter disbelief. Stiles stared at him for a moment, shocked. He was so beautiful, more so than the surviving photos had ever shown. Stiles got to his feet and ran towards his love, throwing himself into Derek’s muscular arms.  
“You’re alive!”  
Derek grinned and moved his head down towards Stiles, their lips meeting in a kiss that felt like fireworks. Stiles’ love had broken the spell and saved Derek from his curse.   
With the kiss brought a sweep of light across the castle, the crumbling and burnt walls were suddenly rejuvenated. The ugly gargoyles that guarded every window disappeared. One by one the staff changed back into their original forms. Melissa into a beautiful woman with dark waves, Lydia into a pretty young thing with ginger wavy hair, Scott and Jackson into muscular teenagers, and Isaac into a tall, thin boy with a cheeky smile and twinkling eyes. Stiles looked at all of his friends in complete awe, they were human again! All of them!  
***  
Derek and Stiles walked through the castle hand in hand until they came upon the giant ballroom, Derek pushed open the door, still covered in blood and dirt to reveal his entire family. Derek choked with the shock as tears formed in his eyes, they were alive? He had never considered that breaking the curse would bring them back to him. Everyone was there, his mother and father, his sisters and brother. Everyone.  
Derek pulled Stiles into the room by the hand with a look of genuine elation. He introduced Stiles to his parents, holding onto any family member he came in contact with. Stiles hadn’t just fixed his cold heart, he’s fixed everything.   
“Stiles, will you dance with me?” Derek smiled, leading his love into the middle of the ballroom.


End file.
